The Time Lord Child
by Naenae12
Summary: Emma has lived in this place forever, in this hospital room. Emma was taken from her parents at an early age.She is an extraordinary specimen according to her doctors. She is amazing because she has two hearts. What will happen when the doctor and Amy are forced into a parent hood they don't remember existed? Will they ever find Emma again?
1. The appearance

**A/N: this is my first ever an fiction. it is really just something I've wanted to write for a while. This is defiantly AU, because I have an oc character soooooooo yeah. I hope you guys like the story! (sorry to anyone who ships Amy and Rory, I just wanted Amy to be in the story)**

Emma had lived here all her life, this white hospital room. Ever since her first check-up. the doctor had pressed the cold stethoscope against the small girls chest _thump thump, thump thump._ He then checked the other side of her chest, _thump thump, thump thump. _The doctor looked up at the parents with a shocked look on his face.

"your child, your child has two hearts" he said. The stout man had been trained for a situation like this, when he was presented with an unearthly patient. he pressed a small red button on his belt. The parents eyes slid shut, knocked out cold, the memory of their child erased from their mind. she hasn't seen them in 5 years.

I sat there staring at the doctor, my heart slightly racing in my chest. He was just sitting there tinkering, his usual beautiful self. To bad I will never get to be with him, Rory and I broke up but he till isn't into me.

"Amy? Is anything the matter?" he says

"nope, im just exited to be in this amazing place!" I say, suddenly the TARDIS splutters to life. _VWORP VWORP VWORP._

_"_whats wrong with the TARDIS!" I say

"I dunno! she is bringing us somewhere"

"well duh!" I say

I wake up from a dream about being with my parents, they were just holding me murmuring stuff I couldn't hear. I start brushing my long reddish orange hair when I hear the strangest noise,_VWORP VWORP VWORP! I_ scuttle to a corner of the room when a strange police box appears out of nowhere. A man with floppy hair and larger brown eyes hops out followed by a pretty girl with the same hair color as mine.

"why in the world are you in my hospital room?!" i exclaim

"well why are you in a hospital rom?" The boyish man says

"Because I am physically imposible! I am not supposed to exist!" I say quite loudly

"whats so physically imposible about you? You look quite normal to me-" He says

"you know Doctor you are arguing with a 5 year old" The young woman says

"wait you're a doctor?" I say quietly "get away from me with you're needles and prodders. GO AWAY! I ALREADY HAVE PEOPLE DOING DAILY EXPERIMENTS ON ME I DONT NED ANOTHER!" i say scuffling as far away as I can get.

"sweetie, were not here to hurt you" says the pretty woman in a scottish accent that is so like mine it scares me. I want to believe them but doctors have ruined my life. Tears drip down my face. she inches closer wiping away my tears with her hand

"we are here to help, we dont hurt people." she says. I sniffle but dont move when she hugs me.

"whats youre name?" she says

"Emma Pond"


	2. Pond and Pond

**A/N: Thanks for the great feedback! I will try to update at least 3 times a week because I have a bunch of free time! You can give me suggestions on things that should happen too so have a field day. Again thanks for the feedback!**

Pond and Pond

"wait Pond as in _P-O-N-D_? Like a small body of non- flowing body of water?" asks the doctor " But Amy thats your last name! That means either she is your child or some how relative. Honestly I would have to guess relative because Emma has the same hair color and scottish accent..." he continues

"but I... Ive never been pregnant before so technically its impossible? Right?!" Amy asks worriedly

"Its in the future so it dosent matter if you have never been pregnant, in the future you will be. When were you born?" says the floppy haired doctor to me

"2011... May 1st " I say hesitantly

"THAT MEANS ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY TODAY! WOW THAT IS PERFECT THAT MEANS YOURE 6! WE WILL THROW A PARTY IN THE TARDIS!" he says joyously

"I have never had a birthday party before, what is it like?" I say very quietly, and amy slowly gets up towards the doctor.

she whispers something in his ear.

* * *

Amy Pond Pov

I go up tho the doctor and whisper in his ear

" we cant bring her with us, can we. because i still have to give birth to little Emma pond in one year, and we have to change what we do in the future. Change how my daughters life is, re-write the future because the present is in our hands"

"thats sad but absolutely right" he whispers back

"All right we are going into the TARDIS to figure out if you are Amy's baby." He says to Emma

"Ok raggedy Doctor" she says and I looked at her silently wishing she will be mine

* * *

**_a few minutes_ later**

* * *

"ok, after the scans iv'e made... Its a yes Amy meet your daughter Emma Pond" He says joyously

"who is the dad?" I say

"doesn't matter!"

"yes it does!-" im interrupted by Emma mid sentence

"can i come with you mummy?" she says looking at me with eyes that showed she already new the answer

"we cant because i havent had you yet. That means if I did bring you we wold start a paradox when you meet you're self on May 1st 2011. Trust me if I could I would bring you, but I have to change the future that way you end up with me... ok?" I say

" I understand... I might look like a 6 year old but the doctors say i have te mind of a very intelligent 8 year old" She says

" You will see us again, I promise Emma I promise! We have to go..." I say as a tear trickles down my cheek. Emma comes over and I give her one last hug.

"come along Pond" the doctor says and I climb into the TARDIS

**_VWORP VWORP! VWORP VWORP!_**

* * *

I sit by the doctor trying to stop the tears

"I know how you feel Amy, Its'okay if you want to cry" He says, it just makes me angry. Emma wasn't his child

"How could you know? She want even your child" I say

"But she was..." he says letting the words sink in.

"She was our impossible Time Lord and Human child Amelia Pond. _" _he continues

I am shocked when he hugs me, pulling me in as close as he can. My heart practically jumps out as I hug him back realizing that we fit together. He fills all my cracks,

"Your'e the Father, for real" I say hoping he is

"Yes Amelia Pond, ours"


	3. The Park

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for so many views. Every time I see how many views there are I honestly jump with joy! Keep reading and I will send you ( digital? Real? still not sure how i'm gonna do it.) CUPCAKES! This is a really long chapter, Ive decided to make them all pretty long that way the story wont be too long.**

**Amy Pond POV**

I sat in my bed thinking... What am I going to do? Iv'e been forced into a relationship with the doctor... not entirely bad but its not really a relationship its just a compilation of awkward moments were we talk about Emma or were we want to go. Someone, I assume the doctor, knocks on my door.

"Come in" I say and the doctor slips in.

"you have been quite quiet today Amy, that means somethings wrong. You're never this silent." he says with his boyish grin.

"Nothings entirely _wrong..._ I am just thinking" I say. He sits on the bed crisscross

"Iv'e got it! We must go to somewhere fun... like an amusement park, no ill get sick... mmmmm a zoo? A park? Yes a _park! _What do you think?_"_

"Sure! Which one? Im gonna assume an alien park?" i say giving him a nudge and a smile

"Alright Pond, ill give you a second to get ready. Meet me in the console room!" He says running out of the room. I get up and slip on a red plaid shirt, black jeans and my converse. I walk to the console room

"Amelia Pond! Lets gooooo!" He says

" Don't call me Amelia!" I hiss at him. I step out of the TARDIS and look at the most interesting park iv'e ever seen. Blue grass surrounds a regular looking park, but they give the children perception filters and they can become the pirates or princesses they are pretending to be.

"wow! This is amazing! I would of loved this when I was little, I most likely of made Rory become you." I say with a chuckle

"Really? Come on grab a filter, whaddaya want to be?" he says

"A scottish red head who travels with a magnificent man named the doctor" I say

"oh you know what I mean!" the doctor says as he throws me a filter

"alright!" I say. what_ do_ I want to be? I don't really know... I just want to travel with the doctor, Forever. What would give him a scare? A TIME LORD! I sat the filter and watch as his jaw drops.

"what do you think?" I say looking down at myself. I look _exactly _like him. I can hear it, the beating of my fake two hearts.

"A Time Lord! Well then I will play your companion." he says and he suddenly looks like me!

"Wow! I sound soooo scottish. Is that really what I look like?" he says

"yep! Come along Pond! I tell you something to do and you do it" I say, using his words against him

* * *

Doctor POV

After a hour or so of being Amy's companion and some dinner we return the perception filters and load into the TARDIS.

"Well i'm glad thats over with. I can see why you don't enjoy it when I boss you around" I say

"Really! Its like youv'e never been bossed around before!" she says. I really like her scottish accent. It just makes her even more- WAIT! Was I really just thinking that? Thats not right! I hear the TARDIS chuckle at me in my mind.

"Was that really necessary?" I ask

"What?" Amy asks

"I was talking the the TARDIS actually..." I say blushing

"i'm gonna go upstairs!" I say to break another awkward silence

"ok" She says. I walk to my room and I start working on a vortex manipulator that was broken. I work for four hours straight until Amy busts in.

* * *

Amy POV

The TARDIS starts to shake madly and Daleks stream into my room. "AMY POND WE MUST EXTERMINATE YOU! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE" they say in unison.

"Whaaat? what the hell are you doing in my bedroom! GET OUT!" I say to the durrounding Daleks. suddenly the doctor comes out of nowere and grabs me pulling me out of the room, we run dodging lasers. I turn around just in time to see the doctor crumple to the ground

"DOCTOR!" I scream as I realize that he is dead.

I wake up with a start._ Just a dream amy its just a dream._ I chant in my head. I get up and run out of my room, asking the TARDIS to give me the doctors room and I open up the next door I can find. The doctor is sitting on the floor tinkering with a watch. He looks at me

"Amy-"he says. I walk up to him and hug him, the dream still playing in my mind. It had been so real.

"I had the worse dream. I was talking to you and Daleks just randomly invaded us. we were running when they shot you. They fond out how to kill you instead of forcing you to regenerate and it was horrid!" I say. The doctor just looks at me stunned,

"Are you gonna be ok?" he says

"I dunno" I say

"Well.. I.. I could maybe, its up to you really, I could stay with you? Maybe it would help with the nightmares." He says blushing

"I uh. Ok..." I quietly pulling away from the hug, we walk out of the room and into the bedroom and I get under the covers. He lays down next to me, he sits there awkwardly so I snuggle underneath his chin and his arm wraps around me protectively. He kissed my forehead as I drift off to sleep.


	4. Stuck in the TARDIS

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for so many views, I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to keep going with this or not but I decided to after reading your comments. Keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who :( I wish I did though...**

**naenae 3**

* * *

Amy's POV

I blink my eyes to get used to the light in my bedroom. I look over and realize the doctor is still there, watching me sleep.

"Your'e such a weirdo your'e watching me sleep!" I say as he looks at me

**"**so your'e up..." he says weakly

"yep... thanks for sleeping with me last night, I was nightmare free." I say just hoping he thinks this is really awkward as well. He still hasn't let go of me yet, but i'm not going to complain.

"Thats good" The doctor says, I can sense that he has noticed that he hasn't let go of me yet.

"I am gonna get something to eat wanna come with?" I say to break an awkward silence

"sure! Is fish fingers and custard a breakfast food?" He asks, as we get out from under the covers

"no way, how do you even eat fish fingers and custard?" I ask poking him in the arm

"Hey! They are amazing thank you very much" he answers

"Why don't we have like pancakes or something! Jeez time lords just eat _the _strangest things" I say giggling.

"NO! No we don't! I am just a time lord with a taste for extraordinary things, like fish finders and custard!" He says

* * *

After we eat some pancakes with custard instead of syrup, we decide to start traveling.

"How about space penguins those are fun... or how about the planet were everything is purple? That one is a stunner!" He babbles

He starts flicking switches and pressing buttons. _**VWORP VWORP VWORP!** _He races to the door and jumps out blabbering about some foreign place. Suddenly the doors snap shut and with a **_V__WORP VWORP VWORP_** The TARDIS starts up and I hear a banging on the door. I try with no success to open the doors, I am lost in time and space no Doctor no anyone.

"DOCTOR! THIS ISNT FUNNY! BRING THE TARDIS BACK!" I scream as the TARDIS lurches every which way. I am going to have to try to pilot the TARDIS thank god for the many times iv'e watched him. I pull the many buttons in switches only temporarily stabilize the TARDIS. After a half an hour of stabilizing an dno landing I hear the doctors voice from the TARDIS.

"OK Amy Ive made an ear piece that way I can tell you how to land the TARDIS! Hows she doing."

"Hear for yourself!'' I say putting out the TARDIS phone to let him hear

"Ok! hmmm... pull the zig zag plotter to four!" he says

"ok..." I say pulling it with no success " Its not doing anything!"

"Take two steps to your right and try again" He says as I take to steps to the right and pull again, this time I pull it to number four.

"ok I got it but it isn't landing... I have tried practically every button!"

"Alright I need you to stabilize it by flipping the three blue light switches." He says

"hmmm yes! it worked! You are going to need to room somewhere or you will be sleeping on the streets."

"I got that covered but I need you to tell me what do regular blokes like to do?"

"uh football..." I say but he interrupts

"Whaddaya mean?" He says

"Like football were you kick around a ball and kick it into a net..." I say exasperated

"oh yeah football!" He says

"OK good" I murmur

"alright i'm leaving for now but ill be back in a bit" He says

"Bye Doctor"

"Bye Amelia Pond"


	5. Amy Pond lands the TARDIS

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I am having MAJOR writing block for this story. Hope you enjoy the chapter**

**naenae 3**

Amy POV

I had been stabilizing and trying to land for HOURS, nothing was working. I even tried to talk to the TARDIS and ask her to land but again, no response.

"Amy can you do me a favor and look at the floor plans for the house i'm at?" The Doctors voice startles me,

"Y-yeah sure! I 'll get back to you in a second" I say and quietly look for the floor plans, I search for the second floor that they are having trouble with. Any records indicating who owns the place upstairs. After a half an hour later I realize why I can't find it. There is no upstairs.

"Doctor? Are you going upstairs!" I ask

"Yeah! The cat told me that something fishy is going on in there" He answers

"Don't go up Doctor, don't go!" I say. I hear a few screams

"Why?!" He exclaims

"The floor plans, they don't have a second floor. Its a one story building!" I says

"A perception filter?! BRILLIANT, IV'E BEEN FOOLED BY A PERCEPTION FILTER!" he screams and I practically go deaf

"Stop screaming and just solve the problem at hand!" I say and I hear him whisper something about scottish people.

"I will be back in the TARDIS soon Amy" he says I resume flipping switches

* * *

I hear the TARDIS engines start working again and the sound of the universe fills my ears.

"HELL YEAH! AMELIA POND FLIES THE TARDIS!" I say and open the doors and the doctor files in. I hug him tightly

"Don't you ever leave me again!" I say into his chest. I let go

"Alright I need you to write me a note to tell me to go to Craig's house. Use a red pen, there should be one in my coat! I need to grab something from my room, i'll be back in a second." He says

"OK" I say and ruffle around in his coat. I pull out a piece of crinkled paper; I open it and look at a picture. Its a picture of me. He draws me looking much more beautiful then I am. underneath theres a description: _Amelia Jessica Pond, The girl who waited. Waited for me, I only wish I could give her the hero she thinks I am. Why do I fall in love with humans. _A tear slips down my cheek, the Doctor, the man who I love so dearly wishes he could love ME? out of all the people in the world he is in love with Amelia Pond, the girl who waited for her imaginary friend for so long. But I am so small I don't matter. I slip the paper into the pocket and pull out the red pen. I write the note and give it to him.

"Amy, your'e crying..." he says worriedly

"Its nothing I am just tired or something." I say unconvincingly

"Its obviously not nothing, tell me. You can trust me." He says, I want to tell him. Need to tell him, should tell him, I will tell him.

"I found a note in your'e pocket. It had a sketch of me on it and a little discription on the bottom. I didn't mean to read it I just sort of did." I say no tears shed right now, not right now

"You read it though?" He says almost hopefully

"Yeah, I did, I'm sorry-" I am engulfed by a hug

"hey, It dosn't matter. What did you think? My mother taught me how to draw realistically when I was ten, it took a while but I think I draw pretty well now." He says

"It was beautiful, more beautiful than I am. I really don't look like that." I say

"Its what you look like to me..." He says hesitantly, like he hasn't flirted in forever. I pull out of the hug.

"I think I am going to go to sleep now. I am exhausted!" I say and walk to my room.


	6. Falling for the Doctor

**A/N: BethCamilla, thanks for such a lovely review. I am glad you really like my story. I was really happy with 9 reviews because I didn't think that I would get very many, also I put naenae 3 on the end accidentally. It was actually supposed to be a heart, but they don't let you use symbols. **

**Oh yeah GENERAL UPDATE: I wont be posting very much for a week or so, I am going on Holiday! I will update when I get home though. **

**naenae 3**

Amy POV

I sat on m bed slightly shaking, I should have done something! God Amy get your self together, he is into you that in its self is an accomplishment. I just wish I had done something to tell him that I really like him, that I love him. I lay down on my bed and pull my legs to my chest. I let one tear slip down my face, how can he love little Amelia Pond. I lay their for a half an hour before I hear my door open just a crack

"Amy? Are you ok?" I hear the doctor ask

"Just leave me alone its nothing" I respond

"Amelia Jessica Pond you should know by now that I know when something is nothing or if you are trying to cover something up. Like that right now you are crying again." He says stubbornly

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I say shakily, he moves closer to the bed. He lays down next to me looking into my eyes, he traces my lips with his thumb and pulls me into a hug. I notice that he has been crying too.

"You have been crying too" I say quietly

"Yes, yes I have..." he says "I have been crying about you." he says so quietly I can barely catch it.

"You shouldn't cry about me, I'm really not all that spectacular" I say grinning just a bit

"You mean so much to me and I never can do anything right, I always just make you cry. I ruin your life on a daily basis." The doctor says and looks me in the eyes once more. Tracing circles in my cheek

"Then I thoroughly enjoy you ruining my life" I say and he smiles his perfect doctor-y smile. All lopsided and cute, he pulls me just a little closer

"Really?" He says

"Really" I respond, then he kisses me, my breath catches is my lungs as he tangles his hands into my hair, I kiss him back pouring every ounce of feeling for him into it. He pulls me closer and we fit perfectly, he breaks the kiss and ghosts his lips across my neck, I shiver

"I Love you" I say

"Thank Rassilon you finally said it because I love you too" the doctor murmurs into my ear and I giggle before kissing him again our mouths moving in sync his tongue flickers with mine. He flips me over so he is on top of me.

"I really really love you," I murmur as I pull of his jacket. **(****A/N: Insert lemon here)**

* * *

Doctor POV

I wake up to a sleeping Amy in my arms, I smile. I have missed waking up to the woman I love in my arms. I stare at her beautiful auburn hair and cute little lips.

"Every time you sleep with me, you stare at me while i'm sleeping" She says sleepily

"oh, hey your'e up" I say weakly and she laughs, I kiss her forehead

"Just because my eyes are closed doesn't mean I am sleeping Doctor" Amy says giggling

"So what do you want to eat today, because I will make it" I say

"More like the TARDIS will give it to you" she says smiling

"NO! For real this time!" I say a little hurt

"I liked those pancakes with custard on them, that was good" Amy says I try to get up but she pulls me back

"Don't leave yet, I'm really not that hungry..." she says a little flirty

"Humans, their so hormone-y. Not that I am complaining" I say and she laughs again and I entwine our bodys together again. We just lay there for about 20 minutes

"All right my stomach is grumbling now, I will take you up on that offer." she says and untangling ourselves, she gets out of bed and pulls off my shirt and puts on her clothes, I do the same.

After our breakfast we go to the console room

"Alright were are we going today! I was thinking that today might be a better day for space penguins, or maybe a-" she interrupts me mid sentence

"I was thinking maybe I could go home?" she says

"Wait, was it something I said? I was pretty sure you liked being with me considering last night" I say hurt

"oh no nothing like that I just wanted to say hi to some people. You could pick me up in like 2 hours" she says smiling

"Oh okay, I can do that! Then we can see the space penguins later" I say and flip some buttons and switches

_**VWORP VWORP VWORP VWORP**_

* * *

Amy POV

I look at the doctor, he is rambling while piloting us to my house.

"Alright Amelia I will see you in a few hours." he says, I kiss him real quick

"okay, this time dont be 12 years late," I say playfully and walk out of the TARDIS

"Love you!" he says

"I love you too!" I say, it feels so natural being with him.

I hear the TARDIS take off and I walk into my house.

"Have a good date with the mysterious Doctor eh?" says a familiar voice

"Mels! god you scared me!" I say and hug the girl

"So how'd it go! Tell me ALL the details" she says

"come on lets go to my room" I say as we walk into my house and up the stairs to my room. I sit on the bed and she sits across from me

"Start from the beginning girlfriend" she says poking me

"All right, so a few days ago the TARDIS left with only me in it, I had to pilot the TARDIS by myself. It went smoothly and we saved people as always, He told me to get a red pen from his jacket pocket..." I say and finish telling her the whole story well up until last night

"oh come on Pond he didn't kiss you! I don't believe that one bit!" she says

"Fine! Last night he kissed me." I say blushing

"OO it was a night thing, I see what happened" she says and I blush even more

"I am really glad for you" she says


	7. Gone Again

**A/N: hey guys, im back from my holiday! Sorry i havent updated in a while, but here it is:**

Its been 3 weeks since the doctor dropped me off for a two hour visit. I want to forgive him for all the time he has made me wait, i can't help but wait for him. Every time I try to stop waiting i remember how amazing it is when he kisses my forehead or straightens his bow tie and rants about his stetsons and fezes. But i have waited 14 years, 3 weeks, 14 hours and 30 minuites for him and I am on rough terms wit waiting. The first week I sat by my window waiting for the little blue box, the second week I went outside and waited on the porch, the third week I sat on my swing set and waited. Today I'm walking to Rorys house, the cold wind stings my cheeks and red and yellow leaves blow around me. I walk up to Rorys house, I knock 3 times and wait. Rory answers the door

"Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the doctor?" He asks, that triggers me. I cant hold back the tears for any longer, iv'e been holding them in for 3 weeks. One tear gently cascades down my face, followed by another and another. I bury my head into Rory's chest hugging him tightly to me. He stands there stunned then he scoops me up like a five year old and carrys me up the stairs to his room. He sits me on his bed and hugs me back

"What the HELL has he done to you" he whispers to himself after I let go,

"I asked him to drop me off at home for a few hours to say hi to some people but its been 3 weeks Rory, 3 weeks! He has a time machine and he usualy isnt late but he is always late to me!" I say angrily,

"Amy are you going to wait for him?"he asks calmly

"I don't know... I... I just... He is my best friend and I cant help but wait for him, even if every nerve in my body is telling me to stop." I say biting my lip, Rory dosn't need to know that the Doctor had said he loved me.

"Hey, you and me are gonna do something normal today for a change, get your'e mind of 'im. We will go to the movies or something..." He says smiling

"That sounds like a perfect idea" I say, It will be good to get my mind of him. Go do something normal with Rory... normal not Time lord Rory

* * *

3rd person POV

The doctor dashes around the control room, flicking switches pressing buttons and humming. He put in the cordinants for Amy's backyard. Aiming for 2 hours of time for her. The sound of the TARDIS engines fill his ears and he guides her to their destination, not knowing how far off he has landed. The Doctor bounds to the door, he cant wait to see Amy again. Even though its been half an hour for him. He looks at her back garden, swing set rusty but still swinging in the breeze. The doctor knocks on the back door, and waits for an answer. A older woman answers the door

"Oh, hello."She says.

"I'm the Doctor, Amy's imaginary friend" he says

"Oh! I uh... I... " Sharon studdered. Amy hadn't told her that the doctor had left her, she had lied saying that she had wanted to stay home for a while.

"can I go see Amy?" He asks politely, grinning his lopsided grin

"But...I...uh... What? Sure, she will be in her room..." She finally says, Amy had heard the TARDIS engines but didn't come down, she was done bounding to his side everytime he 'blessed' her with his presence. She hears a knock on her door

"Amy?" He asks

"Go away!" She shouts angrily

"Umm... Are you ok? " he asks and after munites of silence he gets worried

"Amelia? Whats wrong?" The doctor says, he waits a few moments and then he opens the door. He looks at the girl in front of him in shock. Amy is considerably thinner, her eyes have purple bags underneath them and tears stream down her face

"Oh, Pond whats happened?"He whispers and moves to hug her. She hits his open arms away

"So you have finaly chosen to show up! How long has it been for you? Muinites, days, years? Did you move on for a while, have a new companion and when you got done with her finaly choose to come back to little old Amelia Pond!" She says to him

"Its... What? What are you talking about? Its been half an hour for me, and I was supposed to land after 2 hours had gone by!" He says exasperated

"Well! Its been over a month for me! I am sick and tired of you leaving me! Just choose, stop leaving me hanging! I love you! Ok? And i cant help but wait for you! Just tell me you don't feel the same way and leave for good, say goodbye. Don't come back if thats how you feel. That way I can maybe move on instead of waiting another 14 years" she says desperately. The doctors eyes widen as he realizes what he has done, he has made his wonderful amazing Amelia Pond wait for him, again.

"Oh my god... What have I done to you. " He whispers, there is a long period of silence were the Doctor looks at here stunned, taking in how un healthy she looks. Paler then usual, thinner, more tired looking, less feirce, like someone slightly sedated an unsuspecting lion.

"I am so sorry, I have done it again... Failed you and left you. This is why I hate having companions, I always mess up an ruin their lives. Rose Tyler is stuck in a parrellel universe,if Donna Noble eve see's me she will burn up and die, I ruin people. I am a selfish Timelord for having companions since I know that I am already putting them in danger when they even take an interest in me. I am so very sorry for hurting you Amelia Pond..." The Doctor trails off sadness consuming his features

"Please, tell me truthfully if you care for me, ok? If its that you don't want to travel with me, tell me. If its that you don't care about me like that and you just want to be friends, tell me. Just please this once tell me the full and honest truth" she says quietly

"I... I... I do... Care about you. I just, i mess things up. A lot. And I can't seem to get it right with you, no matter how hard I try..." He says and her face softens a tad. She hugs him, burrying her face deep into his chest, he sits there stunned for a second before hugging her back.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" He asks quietly when she pulls away

"I haven't just yet..." She says and hesitates for a moment before smacking him across the face. He looks at her, a little stunned.

"Now don't you EVER leave me again" she says and smiles, its infectious and soon the doctors smile shows on his face

"You haven't changed a bit Pond" The Doctor finally answers, hugging her closely. He kisses her forehead, wondering if _he_ will ever forgive himself for leaving her again.


	8. I'm Not Angry Anymore, Well Sometimes

**A/N: The title of this chapter "I'm Not Angry Anymore, Well Sometimes I Am" are lyrics from Paramore's song: Im not angry any more, so yeah its a good song. listen to Paramore! (and Panic! at the Disco)**

Amy liked to think she had forgiven the Doctor, but she hadn't. Amy was still angry at the Doctor for leaving her, and frankly the Doctor was angry at himself for it too. Their days used to consist of forehead kisses, constant hand holding or little touches but those days were gone and they both missed them. Amy had become insecure about herself, she was positive that there must be SOMETHING wrong with and thats why the Doctor had left her. Amy was wandering the library for a good book, she picked out Alice in Wonderland and plopped down on a couch and started reading, half an hour later the doctor plopped down next to her with a book about stars in his hand . She smiled and pushed up her reading glasses. She laid her feet across his lap, and continued reading. He just looked at her smirking, he sat there reading for a while before unconsciously stroking her legs, drawing circles over her skinny jeans. Amy couldn't help but be distracted, she shivered.

"You cold?" the Doctor asks, not knowing it was his actions that made her shiver

"no, no I'm fine. my boots are just giving me the most terrible blisters" she says half truthfully, her boots were giving her blisters.

"Take them off then, your feet shouldn't smell that bad Pond" he says chuckling

"fine, but your'e gonna wish you hadn't" she replies jokingly, slipping off her shoes and resuming her book. She instantly regrets taking her boots off because he starts drawing circles on her exposed ankles, she holds back a soft sigh. _How could he make me so love sick in a few strokes of his fingers? _She thinks to herself,

"Amy, I have known you since you were seven years old and I still don't know what you like to do for fun, besides going on crazy adventures were you tend to almost die on me... we really need to find a better pass time" he asks finally the last part almost to himself, breaking a tense silence.

"Oh, I like to paint, write, go on walks that sort of stuff. Some of my pictures are with me on the TARDIS if you want to see them." she says cautiously

"That would be cool, show me the way Pond!" he says smiling, she giggles and takes her feet of his lap. Amy leads them to a small door and opens it, inside is a artists workshop. Paintings cover the walls, on canvases or just murals right there on the walls. There is a artist's easel in the middle of the room with a white canvas,

"Wow, these are amazing!" the Doctor says, looking at the paintings. There was a variety of paintings, one was of a small girl with red hair, presumably Amy, she is sitting on her suitcase. Her eyes are a bit puffy and she is crying. She is wearing a black peacoat, red mittens, a red pompom hat to match and rain boots. Words are swimming around her head, quotes of what the Doctor had said that day when Amy was seven years old, but the one that his eyes were drawn to first was in red and bold: 5 MINUTES. He stood there, taking in this sad painting and swearing to himself never to leave her again. Another was a still life of fish fingers and custard, one was of a bunch of guys all wearing ties and nice suits but there was one man who stood out in the crowd. The Doctor. He was wearing a tweed jacket, suspenders, a maroon bow-tie and was waving a sonic-screw driver around. The Doctor smiled at this one. There were many of the Doctor and Rory, some of her Aunt Sharon, some were still life. She looked at him expectantly

"Do you like them?" Amy asks

"I think you have a lot of talent, they are brilliant, fantastic... were did you learn?" He says

"I just kept practicing when I was little, I used to draw you really often. I even made a cartoon series about our imaginary adventures, if only my seven year old self knew I would be adventuring with you." she says wistfully, the Doctor slips his hand into hers. He could tell that it hurt to remember those days

"Which one is your'e favorite?" Amy asks

"I like the still life of the fish fingers and custard, my favorite would be the one of you sitting on your'e suitcase if I didn't know what it was about." He answers carefully

"Yeah, I like those too..." Amy answers. The Doctor suddenly hugs her, she returns it, wrapping her arms around his neck, his around her hips.

"I'm sorry I made you wait, I wish you did't wait 14 years for me... I mean I like that I get to be with you now, but I ruined your childhood. I wish that I could have given you five minutes." he says sorrowfully

"I am glad I waited 14 years 1 month, 2 days, 12 hours and 27 minutes for you" she says quietly

"why...?"

"because I don't think I would be the same crazy, Amelia Pond that I am right now... And I am really enjoying right now." she says

"Yeah, I am really enjoying this too." He says quietly before she pulls away

"Some things are worth waiting for." she says before slipping back into her studio and locking the door. Busying herself with her newest painting.


	9. Am I Worth Waiting For?

**A/N: hi guys! I am depressed about about the Ponds leaving right now, even though I have known this for a while so I am filling this one with lots and lots of Amy amazingness! Maybe I will put in Rory, but me and my friends don't really like Rory that much...sooo... This is going to be sort of a short chapter so BE WARNED!**

**Allons-y, and Geronimo!**

**(have a good day)  
naenae 3**

Amelia Pond had been working on her painting for a week straight, she had spent almost all of it mixing the exact color blue that she wanted. The Doctor had taken residence beside her door, he had fixed 50 toasters, installed a tap for lemonade, custard and chocolate milk, a cat flap in the door that way he could slide in her meals, and was now fixing a clock by her door. He had been waiting here since she locked herself in there... he had decided he would wait for her just like Amy would for him. He checked the time, 8: 30, he gets up and makes toast for her and slides it underneath with a glass of milk. Minutes turn into a half an hour and into hours and hours until he falls asleep, he hasn't slept all week. Amy's face peeks out of the door, and she slips out and sits next to him, her head in his lap. The Doctor stirs a little and sets his hand on her hair, and Amelia Pond also sleeps for the first time in a week.

* * *

The Doctor jerks awake, and notices a sleeping Amy in his lap. He smiles his crooked Doctor smile and strokes her cheeks, drawing his lanky fingers over her red lips and slightly rosy cheeks. Her eyes flutter open to find the Doctor staring at her and running his hands through her hair. Amy smiles and sit up, he untangles his hands from her auburn hair and hugs her.

"I missed you Pond." he whispers into her ear

"I missed you too... do you want to see the painting I was working on?" she asks shyly

"Of course! Come along Pond lets see this painting!" he says and chuckles and slips his hand into hers, he walks into the room and notices a newly installed bed and bookcase, in the middle of the room stands the art easel. It has her painting sitting on it, it is surprisingly simple, it has five words painted in a exact replica of TARDIS blue: Am I Worth Waiting For? He stares at her, trying to say something but words not forming. Amy smiles sadly and takes her hand out of his,

"Am I?" she whispers sadly

"I... I... Yes..." the Doctors says

"are you absolutely positive about me? I am worth waiting for, would you wait 14 years and some for me?" she asks

"I would, yes. Why are you asking this though?" he asks confused

"I just thought that, there HAS to be something wrong with me if you keep leaving and I want to know if you think I am worth it... or if you like leaving" she asks insecurely, shifting back and forth from each foot. The Doctor steps closer to her and engulfs her in a hug

"I would wait the remainder of my life waiting for you if it came to it." The Doctor whispers into her ear "That could be a long time, if I was careful..." He finishes

"I... Thank you" Amy whispers back and pulls back a bit so that their foreheads are resting against each other

"You are perfect Amelia Pond, never ever think that I don't care for you. Your'e the best thing thats happened to me in my one thousand-ish years of living.I...I...I love you Amy more than I did the first time I told you, I didn't think that was possible." The Doctor says and tears spring to Amy's eyes

"I love you too." she states before leaning in a bit, he leans in and kisses her, its not lustful. Just filled with love and compassion, they break apart when Amy needs oxygen, she giggles a bit

"I'm sorry I made you wait" she says grinning

"That makes two of us" he responds


End file.
